


Escape in Sleep

by Annibal



Series: It's just a dream [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Abuse of Authority, Anal Sex, M/M, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Tears, Victim Blaming, oh yeah it's one of these again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 21:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1617785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annibal/pseuds/Annibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will goes back to Hannibal for therapy to try and deal with what happened between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape in Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago, but ever posted it because it's really messed up. But I wanted to closer the series and its the last one in it.

They hadn’t talked about what had happened between them, Will had gone through the whole session and managed to only talk about the latest crime scene. It had started out awkward Will kept keeping his face down as he remembered the last week, but as their time together progressed he relaxed and was actually glad to share his stress with his friend. When his hour was up Will felt calm as he sat on the chaise lounge. He was secretly glad that they were going to pretend that nothing had happened, and move on from there. Will wasn’t even sure what he would say if Hannibal had brought it up, how he would explain why he had let it happen. 

“I guess my times up.” 

Wills started to stand when Hannibal held up a hand to stop him. 

“You are my last patient today Will, there is no rush to leave. Why don’t I pour you a drink?”

He shifted uncomfortably as he thought about the last time he had drank, but decided not to ruin the mood. 

“Please. “

He watched Hannibal's back and let his mind drift; he thought about how surprisingly strong he was when he pinned him down. Will hoped that it wasn’t noticeable on his face when Hannibal passed him a glad of wine and seated himself down beside Will.

“I looked through your medical records, I know it was a purely selfish reason and I hope you forgive my intrusion.”

Hannibal waited for him to nod and let him know it was alright before he continued. 

“I notice that you had gotten tested after you fell in blood a few months back and it came back clean.” 

Will drank down most of the glad before responding, not liking where the conversation was going. 

“Yeah, I figured it was important. Not that I have seen anyone since I found out.”

Will hoped that Hannibal would let the comment pass, but that hope was crushed when he felt Hannibal's hand covering his own. He leaned in too close and Will could feel his warm breath when he spoke.

“I wish I had known sooner, I would have enjoyed feeling my skin against yours.”

Will froze, he knew just what he meant, he had managed to keep it out of his mind until now, but hearing it on Hannibal's lips brought up images and feelings he had tried to forget. 

“Wouldn’t you have liked to feel me filling you Will?”

He could feel the heat on his skin, and his stomach flopped; he wanted to leave right away. It took him a second to down the rest of the drink. When he started to stand Hannibal tightened his grip on his hand and pulled him back down on the *chaise lounge. 

“I should go.”

It was the last words he got out before Hannibal kissed him. All he could taste was the wine, and he tried to block out the enjoyment he got from the warmth of Hannibal's tongue on his own. Will couldn’t remember willingly opening his mouth; it was as if his body was betraying him already. He hated that Hannibal was the first to pull away, so Will turned his head to look at the ladder, hoping to discourage more and hide the blush on his cheeks. 

“You never answered my question Will; it is quite rude to keep me waiting.”

Hannibal's hand moved from his own to his crotch, rubbing it through the fabric. His body seemed to have a mind of its own and he could feel the blood rushing downward. Will could feel Hannibal's eyes on him and kept his face firmly turned away. 

“Please don’t make me do this.” 

Hannibal seemed to know just where to touch him and even through the fabric he had gotten him almost completely hard. Will wasn’t about to admit that part of it was from excitement as it forced up memories of the last time. He felt like he was frozen, unable to stop it, unable to leave.

“I have never made you do anything that you did not want. Can’t you feel your body reacting to me, and can’t you leave at any time you want?”

Hannibal slowly started to undo his pants and Will found himself pretending nothing was happening as first his zipper was undone and then his boxers pushed down just enough to free his hard cock. 

When Will kept his head turned away Hannibal took him by the jaw and forced him to look down at himself. 

“I have hardly touched you and your body is aching for it.” 

He was positive that he couldn’t feel more horrified than at that moment, but when Hannibal's wrapped his other hand around him he couldn’t help the noise that left his lips. His tip was already glistening as Hannibal's thumb rubbed over it. 

“Tell me how it feels Will?”

“I don’t think we should do this.” 

His voice was shaky, and he was no longer sure he wanted it to stop. He heard the pleased hum fall from Hannibal's lips, and he knew it was a response to how his body was reacting.

“Nonsense. If you won’t turn away I will let you go. Can you be good Will?”

Will tried to lean into Hannibal, but the hand on his face didn’t let him move. He didn’t want to talk, it was weird enough as it was, but Hannibal's fingers felt amazing working his length. It reminded him of touching himself in the bath and he had to close his eyes. He wanted both hands around him; he just wanted it to end as fast as possible, so he forced himself to speak.

“Yes.” 

Hannibal let him go of his face, and Will hid his face in his shoulder. He moaned out as Hannibal rolled his balls in his hand. Hannibal took his time with Will, bringing him close to orgasm before slowing down to a frustrating speed, and snatching it away from him. After a while he was squirming into Hannibal side, his stomach tense from the situation and the need he was feeling. 

“Please.” Even to himself his voice sounded shaky. 

Will could hear Hannibal’s pleased laugh in his ear.

“You have to wait Will.” 

Hannibal let go and he wanted to scream, he couldn’t find it in himself to ask Hannibal to continue, not all of his shame was flooded away in the arousal. Will closed his eyes to block out the room around him and started jerking his cock quickly. 

“I said you would have to wait.” Hannibal's voice held a hint of danger and Will felt his stomach tense with the idea of Hannibal making him stop. 

When he didn’t let go Hannibal pushed his hands out of the way, and shoved him against the cushion of the *chaise lounge. Hannibal did not seem to care that he was slipping off it, and he had to squirm to lay comfortably on it. Will hated that he wanted to badly to finish that he couldn’t find it in himself to fight him off, and that he couldn’t stop his eyes from watering from the helplessness he felt.

“I’ll allow you to finish if you lay still for me, can you do that?” 

Will couldn’t find his voice and nodded weakly. 

Hannibal slowly let him go, but Will didn’t open his eyes. Will didn’t want to see himself, he knew how he looked with his shirt messed and his pants half off his ass. He debated pulling them back up again, but before he got up the nerve to start wrapping his tattered pride around himself and leave Hannibal had already finished and his weight was pressing.

Hannibal grabbed the top of his pants and roughly tugged them off over his shoes, leaving him in only his shirt and vest. 

He knew what was coming but his limbs felt frozen in place, he could neither move to stop it or to encourage it. Will only laid there allowing it to happen, more water springing to his eyes. He knew his eyelashes were wet, but he was glad that Hannibal was not acknowledging it. 

Wills eyes were still closed tight when he heard him undoing his zipper, then felt Hannibal moving between his legs. Hannibal moved as if he had all the time in the world, bending Wills body until his feet were over his shoulders. Will was trembling lightly and he hoped Hannibal didn’t notice. 

He heard a popping sound and opened his eyes, his stomach twisting again as he saw Hannibal coating himself with what he only could guess was lubricant. 

Wills first attempt to talk didn’t work and he found himself starting again. He’d never been with many men, he‘d never done more than giving a handjob before that night in Hannibal's bed.

“I don’t think I can do this.” 

He watched Hannibal wipe his hand and lean forward just enough that his cock rubbed against his ass. The tip teasing around his hole as Hannibal positioned himself.

“You don’t have to do anything.”

Will couldn’t watch it happen and closed his eyes again. The pained noise left his lips without a thought as Hannibal started to force himself inside of Wills body. It felt different without the thin latex between them; he would feel the head as Hannibal started to slowly thrust inside him. It made everything fell somehow more intimate, only adding to the sick feeling inside him. 

At first it felt uncomfortable, but to his further humiliation it quickly started to send sparks of pleasure up his spine. He wanted to badly to just get off and just finish that he pushed back into the feeling. It took him a bit to realise that Hannibal was purposefully fucking his prostate to give him pleasure along with the ache of being filled.

“Look at me.” 

Will opened an eye, a tear slipping out of the corner of his eyes from the motion. Hannibal was over him, his vest was still done up, but the bottom of his dress shirt was messy where it had been pushed up. Will could see look on Hannibal's face, and it echoed the look he had seen when Hannibal was eating a perfected dish. 

He wondered if that was what Hannibal thought of him, that he was something to be consumed and enjoyed.

It was too much and he struggled, to try and get away from it all. It was an unusual sensation of Hannibal moving inside him as he squirmed on his cock, Hannibal quickly bending him more so that their chests were almost touching. He was trapped, and part of him was glad, he was getting so close and it would hurt he be deny again.

“How does it feel?” 

When he didn’t answer Hannibal started to thrust into him a little harder, until he pulled a pleasured sound from his throat. It seemed to be enough for Hannibal, judging from the smug smirk on his lips.

“Hannibal.” His name slipped out as a moan when Will came, it was as close as he came to warning Hannibal. 

The world faded for a second and Will clung to it, letting himself enjoy it as Hannibal used his body. It wasn’t long before he felt Hannibal's release, this time inside his body. The rush of fluid added to the pressure and he shifted his hips as much as he was allowed, trying to get comfortable again. 

As he came back to himself he felt the embarrassment that he had came without Hannibal even touching his cock. 

“Did you enjoy yourself?” 

Hannibal wasn’t getting off of him, only moving enough so that Will could put his legs around his waist to get more comfortable. With their bodies still attached, he found it slightly reassuring; like Hannibal wanted to make sure he was okay before moving.

He couldn’t make himself admit it out loud the thought made him feel sick, so he gave a small nod. 

“Good, I always want to please you Will.” 

Hannibal didn’t move for a while, they stayed in silence looking over each other. Will knew that this wasn’t normal, and no part of it was okay, but he needed to know that Hannibal cared about him. By the time Hannibal pulled put he was mostly soft, the sensation pulled a shiver from him. 

“Are you alright Will?” 

He felt a numbness fill him, but that was close enough. 

“Yes.” 

He watched as Hannibal used his pocket squire to clean himself off before covering himself and zipping up. It made Will realise that he still was bottomless, but before he could look for his pants Hannibal started taking off his shoes.

“What are you doing?”

“Helping you dress, unless you prefer to attempt to pull your pants over your shoes.”

“No.” 

He was glad that Hannibal was doing it for him, it kept him from having to think or move. His shirt was a mess where he had came on it, and he wasn’t really sure how he could leave in the state he was. Only when the boxers had been pulled over his still slick bottom and his pants zipped up, did he start to feel something. He tried to blink away the tears, but they won and he had to wipe his cheek quickly with his sleeve. 

“Come here.” 

Hannibal pulled him into a sitting positing and Will tensed as he felt Hannibal's come move inside him. Yet when Hannibal gathered him to his chest, holding him while he cried, and whispered reassuring words into his hair he found himself relaxing. He couldn’t help himself from clinging to him, and hiding his face in his neck. Only when he finished did he start to feel better. Hannibal didn’t let go, rubbing his back through the clothing and sometimes pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

He was tired and his eyes were sore, but he didn’t really want to move. Will desperately needed to cling to something that he could deal with.

“That’s much better now isn’t it?” 

Hannibal's hand was still rubbing over his back, but this time slipping under his shirt and rubbing over his bare skin. His strong fingers would stop over knots in his back, working them until they gave way under his touch. 

“Will, take off your shirt, I keep an extra dress shirt for emergencies. You may wear that if you would prefer.”

Will found that he didn’t want to let go of Hannibal, but he slowly did moving back to sit up on his own.

“Let me help you.”

Hannibal did all the work of pulling the shirt over his head, and Will didn’t care that his vest was bunched up in it. 

“I think you should rest a while Will.”

Will wanted that, he just wanted to close his eyes and sleep until everything faded away.


End file.
